Garrott du Roque
Garrott du Roque – syn gargulca, pochodzący z Upioryża. Ma 516 lat. Chłopak zajmuje się projektowaniem ubrań. Jest także bardzo kreatywny oraz romantyczny. Jego dziewczyną jest Rochelle Goyle. Długa rozłąka pary bardzo emocjonalnie wpłynęła na uczucia obojga z nich, jednakże ostatecznie ich ścieżki na nowo się połączyły. Oprócz projektowania mody, Garrott ma także umiejętności botaniczne, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do róż. Chłopak skrupulatnie opiekuje się swoim ogrodem kwiatowym, a jego wygraną jest piękno wyhodowanych kwiatów. To z kolei inspiruje go do tworzenia doskonałych projektów i prezentów dla Rochelle. Osobowość Garrot jest miły i przyjazny. Rochelle wypowiada się o nim również, że jest najzdolniejszym i najbardziej romantycznym ze wszystkich chłopców w Upioryżu. Wygląd Garrott jest chłopakiem o szarej skórze, pokrytej gdzieniegdzie białymi i czarnymi plamkami. Jego włosy są koloru granatowego, a są one zazwyczaj krótko ścięte, podczas, gdy grzywka jest zakręcona i opada na prawą stronę głowy. Uszy Garrotta są bogato rzeźbione oraz ostro wykończone. Jego skrzydła natomiast są półkoliste oraz również z ostrymi wykończeniami. Oczy chłopaka mają odcień oliwkowy, natomiast jego brwi - szary. Klasyczny potwór left|250px Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - Garrott jako gargulec jest nieśmiertelny. *'Odporność na wzrok Meduzy' - Garrott jest stworzony z kamienia, więc wzrok Meduzy nie wywołuje u niego żadnych efektów. Umiejętności *'Projektowanie' - Garrott jest uzdolnionym francuskim projektantem ubrań. Jego główną inspiracje stanowią czarne róże i jego dziewczyna - Rochelle. Był w tym tak dobry, że Moanatella uwięziła go w katakumbach w Upioryżu i kazała wymyślać kreacje na swoje pokazy mody. Relacje Rodzina Garrot jest synem pary gargulców. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółmi Garrotta są Clawdeen Wolf oraz jego dziewczyna - Rochelle Goyle. Miłość Dziewczyną Garrotta jest Rochelle Goyle. Para chwilowo straciła ze sobą kontakt, co spowodowało uwolnienie chłopaka. Mimo to, po uwolnieniu go, odnowili oni swoje relacje. Garrot w dawnych czasach pisał listy do Rochelle i w każdym wysyłał płatek jego własnych róż. Zwierzę Garrott nie posiada typowych zwierząt, podobnie jak inni uczniowie. Chłopak opiekuje się bowiem swoimi czarnymi różami, które w zamian za to, dają mu piękno oraz inspiracje. Zawsze wysyłał je w liście do Rochelle. Lalki Love in Scaris Garrott_SV_doll.jpg|Lalka Garrott_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Love in Scaris' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGH17 * Numer modelu: CGH17 W tej serii Garrott ubrany jest w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Szyja chłopaka przewiązana jest długim, czerwonym szalem. Ozdobiony on został czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym róże z pnączami. Spod kurtki chłopaka wystaje błękitna koszula. Lalka ubrana jest także w granatowe spodnie, które zostały ozdobione białym melanżem. Buty Garrotta to szare, wysokie trapery z czarnymi sznurówkami. Do lalki została dołączona czarna, plastikowa róża. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Rochelle Goyle. Meta timeline * 5 września 2012: Garrott debiutuje w serii książek Ghoulfriends w części Przyjaciółki na zawsze razem. * 3 marca 2013: Garrott zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu. * 19 maja 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Garrotta du Roque. * 24 lipca 2014: Pierwsza lalka Garrotta zostaje pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con. * luty 2015: Pierwsza lalka Garrotta zostaje wydana w ramach serii Scarisian Vacation. * luty 2015: Oficjalny art Garrotta został pokazany. * 19 marca 2015: Profil Garrotta zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko pochodzi z języka francuskiego i oznacza "zamek". * Jego imię prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do imienia Garretta Sandera - pomysłodawcy i projektanta Monster High. Galeria Galeria webisodów Telewizyjne Roc.JPG Ro i.JPG Ro .JPG Sfed.JPG Jis.JPG tumblr_inline_mj40m1ftA31qz4rgp.png Inne Garrott_SV_doll.jpg Garrott_art.jpg en:Garrott du Roque Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Love in Scaris Kategoria:Garrott du Roque